La Tristitude
by Nnem's
Summary: La Tristitude, c'est toi, c'est moi... C'est eux surtout ! Parce que les personnages de Shingeki no Kyojin suivent le concept de la tristi-attitude...
1. Chapter 1 : La Tristitude

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOO à tous !_

_Comment allez-vous bien ? :D_

_Galérant un peu à gérer mon temps et continuer ma fiction (dont le prochain chapitre ne devrait plus tarder D), j'ai pensé à un truc – attention – À LA CON : vous connaissez la chanson « La Tristitude » de Oldelaf ? Bon, ceux qui ne connaissent pas feraient mieux d'aller l'écouter avant de lire ce qui suit, sinon l'effet sera merdique. Je trouvais que le thème de cette chanson (une vie de merde en gros) s'applique super bien à l'existence des personnages de SnK (c'est dire ! XD) et j'ai eu envie de me taper un délire en faisant un ptit remix des paroles… Le refrain est le même mais j'ai revisité chaque couplet en fonction de personnages ou de l'ambiance générale du manga, et comme je trouvais le résultat plutôt marrant je me suis dit que j'allais le publier… Histoire de délirer ! (et de donner un petit signe de vie w'')_

_Voilà. /!\ ATTENTION je rappelle qu'il vaut vraiment mieux connaître la chanson sinon vous risquez de trouver ça plus débile et absurde qu'autre chose (quoi que ça l'est quand même), et si vous voulez essayer de chantonner avec ces paroles, y a un petit instrumental de piano sympa pour accompagner vos douces voix :_

_« La Tristitude Oldelaf Piano » sur youtube_

_( comme c'est une version courte, à 2 :25 il vaut mieux revenir à 1 :20 pour finir tranquillou)_

_Voili voilou… J'espère ne baissez dans l'estime de personne, je pense qu'on n'est pas toujours obligés de publier des trucs sérieux, dramatiques et tout, quand on a des idées crétines et rigolotes c'est aussi chouette de faire partager XD_

_YOOOSH ! EN AVANT LA MUSIQUE !_

_**LA TRISTITUDE **_

_**(version Shingeki no Kyojin)**_

La Tristitude,

C'est quand ton p'tit ami est mort mais qu'tu l'vois pas _(Hanna)_

C'est quand tu perds ta mère pour la deuxième fois _(Mikasa)_

Quand on t'déglingue la gueule en public au tribunal _(Eren)_

Et ça fait mal

La Tristitude,

C'est quand des géants tous nus veulent te manger

Pour gerber et éternell'ment recommencer

Sans jamais être capables de chier

Et ça fait mal

**[refrain]**

**La Tristitude, c'est toi, c'est moi**

**C'est nous, c'est quoi ?**

**C'est un peu de détresse dans le creux de nos voix**

**La Tristitude, c'est humm… C'est whooo ! **

**C'est eux, c'est vous**

**C'est la vie qui te dit que ça va pas du tout…**

La Tristitude,

C'est quand tu retrouves que la moitié de ton pote _(Jean)_

C'est quand tout ce que tu aimes est réduit en compote

Quand tu vis dans trois murs, et que t'es claustrophobe,

Et ça fait mal

La Tristitude,

C'est quand tu trouves le seul Titan qui sait parler _(Hanji)_

Mais que ton partenaire finit par le buter

C'est quand t'as envie d'pisser mais qu't'es équipé…

Et ça fait chier

**[refrain]**

La Tristitude,

C'est quand tu t'es fait arracher le bras droit, _(Erwin)_

Ouais mais le tien, ben il ne repoussera pas,

C'est quand la destinée d'l'humanité repose sur toi _(Eren)_

Et ça fait mal

La Tristitude,

C'est quand on dit que t'as pété, mais t'as rien fait _(Sasha)_

Quand t'es le héros et qu'on t'échange contre du thé _(Eren)_

Quand tu retrouves toute ton escouade décanillée… _(Rivaï)_

Et ça fait mal

**[refrain]**

_Eh voilà ! Alors, comment trouvez-vous ? Vous avez le droit de dire que c'est une idée à la con, hein, c'est un peu le but XD J'imagine trop les personnages sur scène, chanter ce truc… Aaaah, ça fait du bien le malheur des autres parfois. _

_(pour ceux que ça intéresse, l'idée m'est venue en lisant des VDM, je remarquais que chaque minute de la vie de chaque personnage de SnK est bourré de grosses anecdotes VDM et donc mon esprit a vagabondé jusqu'à la Tristitude) _

_Je me disais qu'au gré de l'inspi, je pourrai faire un petit recueil de chansons cultes (ou non d'ailleurs) remixées version SnK… L'idée enthousiasme quelqu'un ou vous êtes prêts à me brûler vive pour que je ne recommence plus de telles choses ? 8D_

_Bon, j'espère que cette Tristitude vous aura fait passer un petit moment délire… À bientôt sûrement !_

_Cha cha ! D_


	2. Chapter 2 : Nous sommes deux

_YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_Salut à tous ? La pêche, pour une nouvelle chanson revisitée ? D_

_Alors, je vous propose « Nous sommes deux » de Georges Moustaki (la perle des perles de auteurs de chansons françaises, si vous ne connaissez je vous le conseille aussi fort que je conseillerai SnK à un inculte du manga ! *w*)… C'est moins parodique que la précédente, c'est-à-dire que bon, vous verrez bien mais la vraie chanson est déjà calée dans le thème abordée, je me suis contentée de reformuler un peu les vers pour reconnaître l'univers de SnK. Cette fois, c'est ciblé sur les Bataillons d'exploration… Allez, j'arrête de jacasser ! Et comme lire ces paroles sans avoir l'air en tête donne un effet exécrable, je vous rappelle le titre originel : « Nous sommes deux » de Georges Moustaki ! YOSH, enjoy it ! D_

**xxxxx**

_**NOUS SOMMES DEUX**__, version Survey Corps_

Nous sommes deux  
Nous sommes deux

Les cloches se mettent à sonner.  
Tenez-vous prêts, les portes s'ouvrent

Aujourd'hui nous y arriverons. 

Pas d'inquiétude, il est devant  
Et nous autres suivons derrière  
Déterminés, la lame au poing,

L'avenir est entre nos mains

Ils nous assaillent, ils nous dévorent

Nous ne pouvions pas encore

Nous essaierons demain matin

C'est la même chanson qui revient

J'en aurai deux  
J'en aurai trois  
Et même mille vingt et trois  
Tu l'as frôlée,

Mais évitée  
Qui de nous deux y restera ?  
C´est l´avenir qui le dira

Nous sommes deux  
Nous sommes trois  
Nous sommes mille vingt et trois  
Avec le temps, avec la pluie  
Avec le sang qui l´a séché  
Et la douleur qui fait de nous  
Les plus intrépides des fous

Nous sommes deux  
Nous sommes trois  
Nous sommes mille vingt et trois  
Avec le temps, avec la pluie  
Avec le sang qui l´a séché  
Et cette douleur trop ancienne  
Pour ne pas devenir haine

Cette colère nous guidera  
Nous sommes deux  
Nous sommes trois  
Nous sommes mille vingt et trois

**Xxxxx**

_Voili voilou… Bon, franchement moins drôle ou bien tournée que la première quand même, mais j'aimais tellement cette chanson et dans ma tête ça se transposait si bien à la lutte des Survey Corps que je n'ai pas résisté ! w_

_Je vais me donner à fond pour la prochaine, promis ! _


End file.
